legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Anjelika Weisenburg
"Wear your scars with pride, and protect those who have none." - Queen-Commander Anjelika Weisenburg Anjelika Weisenburg, the Scarred, is the current Queen-Commander of the Kingdom of Whytehold, Queen of the City of Whytehold, Lady of the White Cape, Silvershire, West Izir, and the Hinterwald, and Stone Queen of Svoldia, as of 20.88. She is a proud, strong woman, skilled in combat. She has long red hair, and a large scar on her cheek. Despite having all the titles and honours of queen, Anjelika still believes she is merely Queen-Regent until Queen-Commander Reinhilde "Thunderheart" Valimarr returns from the quest she began so long ago. History Anjelika Weisenburg gained renown during Queen-Commander Reinhilde's campaigns against the rest of the world. Although only 16 at the start of the wars, she proved to be especially brave and honourable and soon ascended the ranks. During the Battle of Telmont against the Dominion of New Haven in 20.63, when Anjelika was 17 and a Knight Errant, the Knight-Commander died in battle. Anjelika quickly and efficiently took command of the situation, defending Telmont against the mages for long enough for reinforcements to arrive. It is said that during this battle Anjelika slew the enemy Archmage with her bare hands after losing her sword. For this great act, she was offered to become a Queen's Knight. Over subsequent years Anjelika rose through the ranks and was a Field-Commander by the time she was 21 years old. She gained the nickname of "The Dark Horse", referencing both her family banner, and the manner in which she rose up out of nowhere to become an influential individual. In 20.69, Queen-Commander Reinhilde started making plans for what she called "The Final Quest", to eliminate the source of evil at Azathica. One of her last acts before leaving was to promote Anjelika to a High-Commander, and tell her to remain in Whytehold and look after things until she came back. Anjelika wished to go with Reinhilde and the large contingent of Queen's Knights, but accepted the duty bestowed upon her. Queen-Commander Reinhilde left in 20.70, and never came back. The High Court began elections for a new monarch. Anjelika did not believe Reinhilde was dead, and knew that the Queen-Commander wouldn't be happy to come back and find someone else in her throne. Anjelika determined that she had to become the new monarch, so she could give the crown back to Reinhilde upon her return, and look after things until then, as she had been told. Anjelika went to Svoldia and issued the challenge that Theodoric Helmsgarr issued so long ago, a duel for the Svoldian's allegiance. The Svoldians demanded to face the monarch, but Anjelika successfully argued that the true Queen-Commander was away on a quest, and that Anjelika was the Queen-Regent in her stead. She defeated the Svoldian champion, Skegul Biornling, winning the allegiance of the islands. The Whytehold High Court was impressed with this achievement, as they had wanted the Svoldian's allegiance for a long time. During this duel she gained a scar on her cheek, giving her the title "the Scarred". For all her achievements, and the trust of their beloved previous queen, Anjelika had enough support to be voted Queen-Commander. Anjelika has had many challenges during her reign, but has held strong. She rooted out corruption within the High Court when The Cabal of Erradan came close to gaining a foothold. She held strong against the White Plague which swept through Tyrrus during the former part of the 20.80s. She rallied her armies against the Izir Confederacy and made important deals and alliances with Izero. Anjelika is renowned as a supporter of ambitious knights, especially those from poorer backgrounds. When Darius Lestrade saved her life in battle, she offered him the position of Queen's Cavalier. When the mysterious Bastard Knight, Beowulf Blackbuck, came second in the Festival of Steel of 20.87, she offered him a knighthood, against the wishes of most of the nobility. Relations Family Anjelika is a member of the noble Weisenburg family, but is not a direct heir to the family line. Anjelika has not taken a husband, and has no children. Political Relations Anjelika likes Cyrus II of Erdannia, even though the two kingdoms are at war. She considers him to be the only good person in Erdannian politics. Anjelika shares the hatred for the Dominion of New Haven that the previous queen, Reinhilde, held. She particularly despises the Immortal Emperor Mirvalbadir. Anjelika is good friends with Thane Skegul Biornling, who she defeated in the duel for Svoldia, and often drinks with him when she visits. Description Personality Queen-Commander Anjelika Weisenburg is often viewed as the epitome of the perfect Whytehold knight. She is honourable, strong, honest, and wise. However, nobody is perfect, and Anjelika is often criticised for having a short temper. Anjelika is known for having an iron resolve. She is decisive, assertive, and will not back down from any challenge. Because of this, it is easy for the Whytehold people to follow her. Skills Anjelika was once one of the greatest fighters in all of Whytehold. Her age has slowed her slightly, and the burden of leadership has given her less time to practice fighting, but she is still a formidable opponent. Those who have seen Anjelika in battle describe her as a relentless warrior, fighting long after she should have fallen. Her willpower is supposedly legendary. Anjelika is a confident and inspirational leader.